


Windows to the Soul

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: The Deputy, as it turns out, is frustrating in more ways than one.





	Windows to the Soul

Almost from the start, John had hated those eyes.

Back in the church, it had been more understandable. To avoid Joseph’s presence, looking away as though he didn’t exist, when his brother’s voice was flush with divine power would have been bordering on heretical. 

But then had come the river; a place made John’s by right. The deputy, no matter how stumbling his feet, had tried to press his guide around John entirely. It made the deliverance of the man before him all the more perfect. Another reminder that no amount of struggle mattered when he would still be delivered towards the proper hands in the end.

Except the deputy— _ Shaun _ , so fitting a name it near hurt—refused to even  _ look _ at him. As though the man honestly couldn’t understand how important it was to keep a steady eye on the most dangerous thing in the area. He could pretend that was why he had forced Shaun under the water—to make him  _ see _ —except, even through the blur of the water, all that greeted him were scrunched up eyes.

As though, despite his nails digging into John’s arms, Shaun couldn’t bear even the chance that John’s face might be the last thing he saw.

It would have stung regardless, but then Joseph had arrived and, while Shaun might have tried to push back and away, he never managed to look anywhere else, mouth slack in an awe the Bliss didn’t quite excuse away.

John had gotten the weight of Shaun’s eyes on him after that, too full of understanding in the wake of Joseph’s words and something that almost approached pity. It had made him want to gouge them out, but he had managed to handle it then, issuing a threat disguised as a promise.

It was a harder reaction to control now, by far, when Shaun wouldn’t take his eyes off of Deputy Hudson, full of whimpers and gasp behind them. Even when John was careful to position his body just so, filling all he could of Shaun’s frame of vision, those eyes would dart away the very second he moved away.

At least the flinch that came at the fingers digging into the skin below the man’s eyes was somewhat satisfying. Even if he had to lean in close to have Shaun’s eyes snapping to him and not Hudson, crying out from behind her tape.

“You know,” he said, “it’s very rude not to pay attention.”

“Is it?” There was no reason for that smile—arrogant even through the exhaustion—to make John’s heart race. No reason but his own sin. “Maybe you’re just not as interesting as you thought. I mean, if you want to go again, I could sit through a few more rounds of—” The smile only dropped a notch at the knife snatched up to drag across his chest; something John might have found impressive where his vision not going white around the edges with rage. “Or you can just get this party started, that works too.”

“Are you sure about that?” There was a proper reaction now, as John’s leg pressed between those spread thighs, a sharp inhale through a mouth that had begun to fall open. A near perfect image of temptation. Perhaps that was why even Joseph found it difficult to give up on one who had already proven to be so destructive. “Right, in front of your little princess?” 

The indigiant sound from behind him at the nickname made him grin, although it almost faded as almost a full minute past without even a passing retort. It made him grit his teeth, ready to find those eyes already tracing elsewhere.

Shaun wasn’t looking at John, he hadn’t been wrong there. Apparently it was more appealing to focus on  _ what _ John was doing, if the half-lidded way in which the man was watching the knife point trace over his skin. 

It ended the instant Shaun realized he had been caught, head snapping up only to swallow hard at an expression John already knew was entirely too smug. “Fuck  _ off _ , this isn’t—” The rest of it was swallowed up in the loveliest of gasps as John pressed the knife point in and dragged up. 

“Are you sure about that, deputy?” John grinned at the sound of Hudson shifting against her bindings, something Shaun didn’t even seem to be aware of his hips shifted, best they could, towards the thigh John was already pressing in close. “It seems to me we’re both right where we want to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I have a plan for this? Yes. Did John Seed decide to spit in the face of that plan and do his own thing? Also yes.
> 
> If anyone's curious about it too, the reason John loves the name "Shaun" so much is that, not only does it mean "gift from God", it's also the Irish form of the name _John_.
> 
> My next (hopefully longer, God damnit me) one for this is probably going to have Johnny boy too.
> 
> Here's [the list](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/178183165115/kinktober-2018) I'm scrambling to catch up on if you want to see what's coming (ha) or suggest fandoms/pairings.


End file.
